Zev
by Euley
Summary: When a stray dog wonders into the Hyperion hotel strange events start to happen. Season 3, I was watching Air-Bud with Beethoven on another channel while cuddling with my dog when I came up with this.
1. Stray Dog

Title: Zev

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When a stray dog wonders into the Hyperion hotel strange events start to happen. Season 3, I was watching Air-Bud with Beethoven on another channel while cuddling with my dog when I came up with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer (who's characters I am planning on having show up later,) all I own is the dog but you can use him if you want, I don't care.

* * *

"Angel duck!" yelled Charles Gunn as the Amos demon tried to cut off Angel's head yet luckily the vampire ducked just in time.

"Gunn, Cordy get down!" yelled Wesley as he shoot the rifle in his hands at the Amos demon sending it to the ground. Wesley struggled up from his position on the ground where the Amos demon had thrown him.

"Nice shootin there English."

"Thank you Charles." Wesley mumbled as Gunn caught him from falling face first into the ground. "Seem I have twisted my ankle." he muttered.

"Lets get back to the hotel." Angel stated as he looked at his boss's foot with worry.

* * *

"Here" Cordy said as she laid some ice down upon Wesley's barefoot gently, while Gunn and Angel sat in line for thier own injuries to be healed. "It should bring down the swelling." she said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, but I think-" Wesley hissed, maybe their was more to this then a twisted ankle, yet he ignored it. "Angel needs more assistance then I." Cordy looked upon her best friend with worried eyes and nodded as she went to tend to Angel's wounds unaware of the big brownish goldish eyes watching them from the windowed door of the Hyperion.

* * *

Scratch scratch scratch was the noise that awoke Wesley up from his sleep upon the red couch in the Hyperion Lobby. Cordelia forced him to stay at the Hotel until his foot was better. The sun was up yet the curtains are drawn in the morning so Angel doesn't accidentally step into sunlight while he's half asleep.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

Scratch scratch scratch went the noise once more. Hoping up on one foot he hopped to the door, to inspect the noise. He opened the door and suddenly felt something rush past him sending him to the ground. Quickly he glanced at his attacker.

Golden Retriever was the breed it least he thought it was. It's eyes were large and a brownish yet had a sort of yellow tint to it. It's fur was long and brownish and golidish yet it was covered in mud, blood, and other stains. It's teeth glinted at Wesley as it growled.

"Easy their boy." he said nervously. Suddenly Wesley saw something he hadn't noticed before. The dogs ribs where clearly shown. The thing was starving.

Quickly diving into his coat pocket which he hadn't taken off he grabbed a bag of peanuts he was planning on eating eventually. Opening it and threw it on the floor in front of the dog who ate it quickly, licking the floor once it was done with it's meal. Then it sat patiently upon the Hyperion Lobby floor.

"uuuh hi boy." he muttered. The dog cocked it's head at an angle and it's ear propped forward. It was mooching, or looking cute hoping to get more food. Suddenly the door's the Hyperion Hotel opened flooding the room with morning sunlight.

"Morning" said Cordelia a bright smile on her face. The dog saw her and ran across the room and stood between her and Wesley. "Uuh Wes why is their a dog here? In the lobby?"

"Uuuh not sure yet really. Thing just sort of walked in."

"Wesley it's-"

"a stray I know, we'll have to find it's owner."

"No, it's"

"Starving as well, yes Cordelia I am not blind."

"No you moron! It's so cute!" she squealed as she ran over opening up her box of donuts and giving it to the dog who ate it greedily. A bakers dozen of jelly filled donuts. "You are cute aren't ya? oh yes you are, oh yes you are, awww he's got jelly on his nose. So cuuutte!" the dog was waging it's tail madly and panting enjoying the attention.

"Cordelia I am going to have to remind you, that neither of out apartments allow pets. "

"Uuh earth to Wesley, we can keep him here."

"Angel has a thing with pets remember? Fred wanted to keep that hamster and he got all mad at her. Fred didn't leave her room for 2 days. How do you think he is going to feel about a dog?" he asked arching a brow.

"Well it's currently 7, Angel doesn't get up until around 10, we have 3 hours to it least make an arguable case."

"Fine Cordelia." Wesley sighed knowing it was stupid to even bother fighting with her. They both glanced at the dog, as it tried to remove the jelly that was on the top of it's nose. Continually licking it's nose.

"This is going to be a long day." thought Wesley to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, maybe not one of the coolest idea's I have but I believe the universe was begging me to write it.

PS: I didn't have a beta for this, so please exuse my grammer, cause ya know, I don't use it.


	2. Frido, Buddy, Kahuna?

Author Note: Ok, my spell check was sort of funny today, so please exuse it.

For all you "13 Going On 30's" fans, I am sorry but you might have to wait a bit longer. MAJOR writers block for that story. Suggested are welcome to help me get over this bump.

Thanks for all the reveiws everyone by the way, keep em commin.

* * *

The dog never looked more terrified. A man holding a green hose, and a woman holding vast amounts of shampoo.

"Hey there baby we aren't going to hurt you." said Cordelier sweetly. The dog was trying to make a run for it yet the chain it had around its neck kept it from going. "Sorry sweetly but we got to clean you up." she said kindly yet the dog whined.

Their first mistake was using wearing nice clothes when washing a dog. Wesley turned onto the hose and set the nozzle on to "Shower" making the water come out of the nozzle like a shower in a bathroom, which made the dog immediately soaked. Its ears went to the back of its head and it's tail in between its legs as it sat there in complete misery. Once the pair was satisfied it was wet enough, Wesley turned off the hose. That's when it all started when he realized his mistake the minute the dog stood up.

"Oh no" whispered Wesley as the dog shook sending water everywhere including Cordelia who was in the direct line of fire. Her face turned beat red.

"If you are going to ruin one of my favorite t-shirts, then lets ruin it all the way eh?" she replied as she poured the shampoo upon his fur.

Wesley had never seen her more determined as she started making soak suds all over the dog and soon he was just a giant white foaming ball of suds. And this time he shook once more yet this time they where ready.

"Is he done?" asked Cordelia from behind one of the small trees in the garden. Wesley peaked over and saw the still sudded dog yet not as much.

"Yeh, turn on the hose." Wesley nodded and the minute Cordelia left the shelter of the tre,e but the dog felt as if it needed to shake once more.

Cordelia turned a shade of purple as she got soap all of her.

* * *

After not even trying to hide as they finished rinsing the dog off the pair were officially soaked.

"Can I please ask who's idea it was to wash the dog?" asked Cordelia.

"Yours" Wesley stated simply a smug grin on his lips.

"Don't give me that look," she stated obviously annoyed as she used one of the hotel's old toweled to dry the dog off.

"We're going to need to name him." Wesley stated as he dried of the male dogs head.

"How about Kahuna?" Wesley started laughing.

"Kahuna? Are you kidding? What kind of ridicules-"

"Kahuna was my grandfather's name," she snapped.

"And it's a lovely name, I have no clue you were from the islands."

"I'm not, my great-grand parents we're just drunk when they named him."

"Aah reminds me to never to go to one of your family reunions."

"Hell, I don't even go." Cordelia smiled.

"Frido? Suggested Wesley.

"Where do we live Mayberry?"

"Buddy?"

"Everyone names their dog Buddy."

"Beethoven?"

"He's not that big, and boring, and old." Cordelia said in her obviously annoyed tone. The pair working on drying the dog by crawling around upright on their knees. So now Cordelia was at his head and was drying it's face.

"How about Zev?" asked Wesley finally using his Watcher intellect.

"Zev? Has a nice cool ring to it, Zev, Zev, Zev"

"Cordelia it means wolf." Wesley replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok, well how about it buddy? You like Zev?" asked Cordelia removing the towel from his face, revealing a healthy looking Golden Retriever. He merely barked and licked her face, which made Wesley laugh.

"Hola" said a familiar voice.

"Oh shit." Cordelia muttered.

"Where do we hide him?"

"Umm uuuhh..." Cordelia all she did was step in front of Zev.

"What are you-"?

"Come on!" Cordelia said quickly helping Wesley up with the help of his cane because of his ankle.

"Hey guys-woo what happened here?" asked Charles Gunn.

"Well we were-"

"Watering the plants." said Cordelia using her quick thinking. "Yet Mr. H20 over here put way to much water on the plants, we got into a fight and well ya you know." Cordelia explained. Zev sat behind the two, sitting behind his two new masters loyally. Wes and Cordy were all that blocked Gunn from a major disaster.

"Well I'm goin in, I suggest you guys change before Angel gets up. He might get the wrong idea. I sure as hell did." he mumbled the last part and went around them. Yet when he took a step towards the hotel Cordy and Wes took a step to the side continually blocking Gunn's view of Zev. As he came to the steps he arched a brow. "You two ok?"

"Yes dandy." Wesley said smiling; Gunn still looked suspicious yet went inside anyways.

"I think I love you," sang a voice. "But what am I so afraid of!"

"Oh crap!" Cordelia said, now since they had the time they hid Zev in a bush off to the side.

"Good morning Cordycakes- achoo!" sneezed Lorne.

"You ok Lorne?" asked Cordelia.

"Well we just cleaned out the rats out of achooo Caritas."

"Rats?"

"Yeh, ACHOO, I'm allergic to animal fur. Can't read a thing when I'm achooo sneezing. I must have some of their achooo fur on my clothes achoo!" he sneezed. Cordelia gave Wesley a look. Wesley knew that it meant Lorne was sneezing because of the unseen Zev.

"Maybe you should go inside, Angel could give you some clothes."

"No thanks hunny achoo! I'd rather sneeze to death then achooo wear that man's clothes. Achoo he doesn't know the definition of color achoo!"

"I have been saying that to him for years!" Cordelia exclaimed. Wesley quickly nudged her hard in the elbow. "Oh Yeh, well you better get inside Lorne."

"Yeh Achoo, thanks." and Lorne quickly went in the hotel.

* * *

"Ok here." said Cordelia turning to Wesley and picking up her purse, which hadn't been soaked off the floor. "Takes this, go get Zev a leash, and a color. A comb maybe, and some dog food. We can go big shopping for him this weekend."

"But Cordelia I'm"

"Soaking Wet? Yeh here." Cordelia said offering him a plastic bag. "You went to sleep in your clothes last night. I stopped by your apartment this morning got you some clothes." she merely said while going over to the now dry Zev and wrapping a rope around his neck loosely.

"But Cordy-"

"Here" she replied giving him the makeshift leash. "Go"

"Cordelia I don't know the first thing about-"

"Expand your horizons bye!" she said quickly running into the hotel. "I'll cover for you," she said before closing the door.

Zev merely sat at his side and gave a smile moan.

"I have to deal with this daily so don't complain," sighed Wesley, as man and man's best friend walked into the streets of LA.


	3. Friendship

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews , I just went on a walk with my dog, so I am really inspired to write. Don't be suprised to see another chapter or two update in like the next hour.

* * *

"Hey does anyone else notice something odd about Cordy and Wesley lately?" asked Gunn as he leaned against the office desk. 

"No why?" asked Angel.

"Well I mean, the pair come here every morning really early, hide away on the top floor of the hotel, come down spend the day with us, and they take turns going upstairs."

"Why don't you go check it out?" asked Angel, not really carrying for he was too preoccupied with his book.

"Dam straight I will." Gunn replied as he quickly left the office and headed upstairs.

* * *

Gunn could just hear the "Jaws" music playing in his head. His muscles tensed, he was ready for anything. Yet as he opened the door to the top floor he realized how very wrong he was. 

The top floor was a giant big open space. No rooms, no nothing. All the walls were knock down a while ago because before the hotel was closed they were going to relevant it, yet they never got around to it.

There on the top floor sat Cordelia against the wall watching Wesley who was walking perfectly, instructing a dog to sit.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Gunn.

"No!" yelled Gunn.

"Come on Charles please!"

"You guys have been keeping him for how long?"

"A week" sighed Wesley.

"How has he been going outside?"

"We let him out on a roof every once and a while." Cordelia said defensively.

"Guys are you kiddin? Angel will go wack!"

"Gunn, please he hasn't been any trouble."

"Since when are you a dog lover?" he asked arching a brow. Cordelia giggled. "What?"

"Since he ran into Virginia," she giggled.

"What?"

"I was at the pet store, first day we got him. I ran into Virginia. Nothing else." Gunn sighed deeply as he got on one knee and petted the dog.

"So what's his name?" Cordelia squealed and hugged Gunn tightly.

* * *

"So you and Virginia English? How it goin?" 

"No, we just bumped into each other. Cordelia sent me out to get some supplies, I saw her, ran for cover, took a training lesson with Zev, yet I eventually did run into her at the toy aisle."

"Well what ya say?" asked Gunn as the pair sat up in the top room late at night, Cordelia had gone home after a recent vision, and they had just killed the big bad. They were both exhausted and as was Zev whose head was lying in Gunn's lap.

"I asked if the small ball of fluff in her arms was a new toy for Whiskers, her cat. Turns out the small ball of fluff were her new dog. Whiskers hasn't been the same since I left."

"Her cat liked you?"

"Liked me? That cat adored me! Well, I mean as much as ones cat loves ones favorite scratching post I suppose." Wesley chuckled.

"That bad huh?" laughed Gunn.

"I still have the scars to prove it." chuckled Wesley as he gently stroke Zev.

"What else did she ask you?"

"If I would like to go out for coffee."

"And?"

"Turned her down, only day she was free was the day we were planning on going to that Lakers game." Wesley mumbled his eyes casted on to the sleeping Zev.

"So you turned down a girl for me?"

"Yes, I suppose so." he mumbled.

"Dam English, I mean this is Virginia you shouldn't o-"

"Our friendship is more important to me then some girl Charles." he replied looking up at him dead in the eye. Gunn merely grinned as he went back to petting Zev softly.

Zev whom had been awake smiled softly listening to their conversation.

* * *

"So what this isn't suppose to happen?" asked Justine watching from the balcony. 

"No, this wasn't. The pair was supposed to be split apart; Wesley was supposed to become more of a loner after he became the boss. Then that Winifred girl is suppose to totally split them in to. No, I am afraid my dog is changing the events of the world...to his own personal liking." mumbled Holtz.

* * *


	4. Manhood

**Author Note:** I just took my dog for a walk about an hour ago, so I was forced to write this chapter out of personal experience with my dog.

**Please R&R, tell mewhat you think of this chapter considering I wrote it in a total of 5 minutes.**

* * *

Gunn sat up slightly just so that his head could be seen over the counter in the Hyperion lobby. He looked both ways.

"Cost is clear," he mumbled standing up all the way. Cordy and Wesley both stuck their heads up just above the counter and looked both ways. Zev stuck his head up as well yet Wesley quickly pushed his head back down. Mid-morning was the only time they could get Zev out of the Hotel. All three quickly ran out of the Hyperion Hotel, Zev with them, connected to Wesley by a blue leash.

In his head Charles Gunn hummed the pink panther song.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked Gunn in the bright LA morning sun. 

"The vet, Zev has to get shots." Cordelia said smiling enjoying the sun.

"Oh...umm..Guys." mumbled Gunn.

"What?" asked Cordy.

"Is he...umm...gonna..."

"What?" Cordelia asked slightly annoyed.

"Well ya know...is he going to-"

"Spit it out Charles!" Wesley yelled.

"Is Zev going to get his Man hood taken away?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, which was only interrupted by Cordelia bursting out laughing.

* * *

"Dam that dog has more energy then god." mumbled Gunn as they walked up a hill. 

"Your not the one being pulled by him." mumbled Wesley who had stopped trying to get Zev to remain at his left side like he suppose to about 10 minutes ago.

"Oh come on you two, you guys act like you've never walked long distances before."

"We don't need to! Cordelia we're normal we drive!" Wesley stated gasping for breath, while Zev's big long tongue hung from his mouth. Cordelia gave them both an evil grin.

"What?" asked Gunn?

"Zev, Zev look squirrel, squirrel, get the squirrel Zev." Suddenly Zev took off running pulling Wesley behind him. Cordelia merely laughed hysterically while Gunn was trying not to laugh yet couldn't help it as he joined Cordy in burst of laughter. The great genius Wesley Wyndam Pryce was being pulled around by a small dog, which was chasing a squirrel.

* * *

"Raise your hand if you hate hills?" asked Gunn as they climbed the final hill to the vets. All 3 humans raised their hand while Zev merely barked in agreement.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad." Cordelia exclaimed as they exited the Vet. Gunn, Wesley, and Zev all looked at her in annoyance at her preppies. The vet had continually suggested that they get Zev fix but it would cost more money then that had on them at the time. The trio started making there way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey Fred what's going on?" asked Gunn curiously. 

"Well see I ran out of room in my room, so I am writing here." replied Fred as she started writing on the lobby walls in permanent marker.

"Really?" Gunn replied as he used his hands to signal Cordy and Wes to move. "Tell me what you're writing about."

Cordelia and Wesley dashed for the stairs as Fred started rambling.

* * *

"Phhew that was close." sighed Gunn. 

"Yeh, we are going to have to be more careful. Fred is going to be in the lobby more often now."

"Or I could just write up here." said Winifred Burkle as she stood in the doorway of the giant open space of the top floor.

"Fred we can explain." Wesley started.

"Hey Guys?" yelled Angel's voice. Gunn, Cordy, and Wesley all looked at Fred. She was sure to tell Angel considering how she's madly in love with him.

"Don't tell Angel," she muttered. Maybe the crazy girl did learn something from the whole hamster incident.

* * *

Next Chappie: Oh no, it's Lorne's turn to find out, plus we actually learn more about what Zev is. Will he be able to stay at the Hyperion safely much longer?

* * *

PS: When walking a dog, Hills are the Spawn of the Devil. 


	5. A Walk in the Park

"So how long have you guys been keeping him?" asked Fred as she, Wesley, and Zev walked through the park the following morning.

"It'll be 3 weeks tomorrow."

"You guys have been keeping him a secret for 3 weeks?"

"Uuuhh Yeh." he replied nervously. Why did he get slightly nervous around Fred? He felt like he was 13 again.

"Well he's a pure-bred which is good."

"Pure-bred?" asked Wesley curiously.

"His not a mixed breed. He's 100 retriever."

"Oh." Wesley mumbled.

"In fact if you train him you could probably put him in a dog show, he has a really nice head." Fred said getting on one knee and inspecting his head.

"You seem like an expert on this."

"Before I was born, my parents used to show dogs. They passed it on to me."

"Oh, yes I see." replied Wesley once more as they started walking once more down the lane.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" sneezed Lorne. His normal deep red eyes were pink, his usual green skin was now becoming a very pale green. 

Cordelia peeked into his room at the hotel, full of guilt.

* * *

"Oh dear god no." mumbled Wesley. 

"What is it?" asked Fred curiously. She had been acting a lot more normal, since the incident with her parents last week. They thankfully had been able to keep Zev locked up in the top floor during the entire incitement.

"A squirrel." mumbled Wesley nervously. Suddenly Zev quickly darted to the right, then behind Wesley, then to the left, then in front of Fred, and continued his circle trying to catch the squirrel.

"Zev no!" Fred shouted, yet it was to late, Wesley and her were both entangled in his leash and pulled upon luckily the soft grass with Fred on top of him.

"Uuuhh Zev could you get over here please?" asked Wesley nervously. The dog trotted over to the pair, very mad that he hadn't caught his squirrel.

* * *

"Uuuhh Lorne maybe you should leave the hotel?" Cordelia mumbled. 

"Why ACHOO"

"Umm...there's something you got to know." she replied nervously.

* * *

"Yes well umm...sorry about that." Wesley replied finally getting himself out of the tangles that was Zev's leash. The pair were at the top of a hill, Fred's back was up against a tree. 

"It's ok, it was Zev's fault." she giggled.

This was followed by an awkward silence.

"Screw it." Wesley mumbled under his breath as he cupped one of her cheeks and kissed her lightly. She froze for a moment as he pulled away. A look of complete surprise on her face. "Fred I like you...umm...a lot. And well I-" yet he was interrupted by one of Fred's own kisses.

* * *

"ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!" sneezed Lorne uncontrollably He came up the stairs to the top floor, to see Gunn reading a book by lantern about raising dogs. He was covered in dog hair because he had just brushed Zev. 

"We've sort of been keeping something from you." she mumbled nervously.

"OH WHAT THE FU-ACHOO!" for Lorne's curse word was interrupted by another sneeze.

* * *

The pair walked hand and hand up the stairs to the top floor where Gunn was talking to Cordelia quietly. 

"Hey guys." smiled Wesley brightly. Fred who was much more shy out of the bunch sort of hid behind Wesley slightly.

"ACHOOO" sneezed Lorne. Both Wesley and Fred turned around to see Lorne standing there, looking extremely sick.

"Hey guys?" yelled Angel. Everyone got quite.

"Don't tell Angel." mumbled Lorne as they all sighed in relief.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey I wrote it! You honestly think their WASN'T going to be a Fresley pairing?

* * *

Next Up: The long awaited "Angel is going to find out" chapter, and we learn a bit more about Holtz. 


	6. OOH NO

"Good morning Angel." Wesley replied cheerily as he came into the office caring a box of donuts.

"Hey Wes, do you know where-"

'Morning guys." said Fred cheerily as she runs down the stairs.

"Good morning Winifred." Wesley said giving her a big smile. She bit her lower lip and her cheeks turned red slightly as she walked over to his side and with one hand ate donuts, while the other which was hidden by the counter from Angel played with his fingers.

"Hey Fred, do you know where-"

"Good Morning!" smiled Lorne walking in, his skin back to normal as is his eyes.

"You look good Lorne do you know where-"

"Wow I should sleep here more often, I sleep really well here." yawned Cordelia walking down the stairs.

"Tell me about it." Gunn grinned walking behind her.

"Woooo you two-"

"What?" gasped Gunn.

"Yeh right Angel, trust me I'd rather sleep with you first!"

"Yeh I-hey wait a minute!" Gunn replied defensively.

"Sorry Gunn I just don't find you attractive." replied Cordelia.

"Fred I was wondering if you would like to go out for breakfast today."

"What do you mean you don't find me attractive?"

"Hey does anyone know where my favorite CD is I think I left it here." Lorne stated.

"I'd love to." she replied with a shy smile.

"I mean I don't find you attractive. As in I don't like you like you." Cordelia replied rolling her eyes.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Wesley.

"It's round, shiny, ring any bells?" asked Lorne.

"What like you like you? Oh come on Cordy we're not in like the third grade."

"Well if stopped acting like you were in it then maybe I'll stop talking like it." Cordelia snapped back.

"So if I kissed you right now you'd feel nothing?" yelled Gunn.

"I don't know, where ever you want to go."Fred giggled.

"I bet you!" Cordelia snapped back.

"Has the words "Moulin Rouge" on it?" asked Lorne.

"Fine!" yelled Gunn.

"Ok." grinned Wesley in her ear making her feel a buzz through her entire body.

"Fine" yelled Cordelia.

"Ok." smiled Fred shyly as she stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"CAN EVERYONE FREEZE!" yelled Angel. And they had. Fred remained on her tiptoes, lips locked with Wesley, while Cordelia and Gunn where in a more passionate type of lip lock. "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PAINTBRUSH?" screamed Angel.

"Paintbrush?" asked Lorne.

"Ya, you know for the Lobby? We repainted Fred's room, but not the lobby." Angel stated. "Besides place needs a new coat anyways." Cordelia and Gunn meanwhile had pulled away from each other, a look of complete shock on Cordelia's.

"Umm I-I gotta go umm..uuuh this way." Cordelia replied backing away.

"Umm ya-uuh me tooo, oh ow! Uuh yeh steps, huh tripping yeh umm bye." Gunn replied getting up and quickly leaving the hotel.

"What about you Wes have you se-ok...so everyone is together but me?" he asked seeing Fred still kissing Wesley lightly on the lips.

"Hey don't worry big guy I'm single to. I mean who would love a face this green." Lorne grinned. "Now about my CD."

* * *

"So Cordelia what's up with you and Gunn?" asked Wesley 2 days later as it was just him and Cordy up on the top floor. They were covering Zev in a special powder they had found to stop Lorne's allergic reactions.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well you two have been avoiding each other. I heard you guys kissed or something. I was-uh a bit to preoccupied to notice."

"Yeh you and Fred." she grinned.

"Your changing the subject Cordelia." he grinned.

"I am not!" she shouted.

"Oh crap."

"And even if I was it is none of your-"

"No Cordelia CRAP!" yelled Wesley.

A squirrel sat in the middle of the room, staring down at Zev.

"Hey guys I bring lunch." Gunn said as he opened the door to come into the room, then the squirrel and Zev came running out into the hotel.

* * *

The tall cart which held all the paint was standing next to Angel who was on a tall later painting the bottom of the second floor. Suddenly he though he heard something. A bark? No it couldn't be.

"ZEV" screamed Cordelia's voice.

"Zev?" mumbled Angel. Suddenly Angel felt his ladder start to wobble. "Woo, WOO!" he shouted as it fell to the floor, along with the entire cart of paint. Angel was covered in Permanente interior paint, next to him stood a paint cladded retriever sitting down looking miserable.

"OOOOH NO!" screamed Angel at the top of his lungs.


	7. AN

Authors Note: Don't worry Zev will be updated don't give up on me! I am just going to load up all my chapters at the same time. I think so far I have 8chapters I am going to post up at one time.

2 of them will be **Zev,**

3 chapters will be **A Watcher's Journal,**

1 chapterwill be **Papa Can You Hear Me**,

2 chapterswill be **Stubble, **

so please be patient, sorry for this. Most likely in a week.


	8. WESLEY

"OH NOOO!" screamed Angel. Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne all stood at the balcony watching Angel paint covered glare at the dog with extreme hate. Then Zev did the only thing that could make this worse. He shook

Covering Angel in even more paint. Angel shot his stare up at the balcony and the others. He saw the only person with a smile on her face. "CORDELIA!"

"No, no, no and NO!" yelled Angel, as everyone sat on either the couch or on the floor their back to the couch. While Angel stood in front of them.

"Angel, why not?" asked Cordelia.

"I own this Hotel, I live here. You guys don't. You can keep him, just not here!"

"None of our apartments allow pets!" Gunn yelled.

"Well then you'll just have to get rid of him!" yelled Angel. Lorne came into the room; a towel in his hand and Angel violently snatched it from Lorne.

"No!" yelled Fred. Everyone got really quite. Fred stood up to Angel?

"W-what?" asked Angel as he took the towel and cleaned out his ear just to make sure he heard what he heard was right?

"Angel, just give him a month," mumbled Fred.

"3 days." Angel sniped back.

"3 weeks." Cordelia snapped standing up.

"One week."

"3 and a half weeks." Gunn said standing up.

"A week and a half." Angel sniped back.

"2 and a half." Piped Lorne.

"A week and 5 days."

"2 weeks." Wesley said standing up and he spoke with firmness in his voice. Angel and Wesley did a small stare down. Wesley had gotten quite a backbone from being the boss. And he to know had that "Boss" glare. Then Angel sighed.

"Fine, 2 weeks, and not a minute more." Angel sighed. "Now could someone please get this dog out of here until I get this cleaned up!"

* * *

Day 1:

"Guy's where my burrito?" asked Angel.

"Angel you don't eat."

"Yeh but sometimes I get a hankering." he shrugged. Suddenly he looked down and saw a Zev have the burrito in his mouth. And in one bite and gulp it went down his throat, leaving one very pissed off vampire.

* * *

Day 2:

"Uuuh Angel." said Gunn.

"Ya?" asked Angel.

"I found your burrito." he replied nervously. Angel peeked into the office to see his duster covered in well... vomit...Zev standing next to his duster wagging his tail happily.

* * *

Day 6:

"WESLEY!" yelled Angel, as he saw him room covered in mud. Zev sitting their innocently wagging his tail. Now since Zev wasn't locked up he was watched less closely and was now running the hotel.

* * *

Day 7: "WESLEY!" yelled Angel as he came out of the show, Zev on his bed, on his back sleeping soundly, yet he slept at an angle where Angel could not get on his own bed.

* * *

Day 9: "WESLEY!" screamed Angel after he had gone running downstairs to the lobby after hearing a crash. There stood Zev with the weapon cabinets open, all the weapons sprawled across the floor.

* * *

Day 12: "WESLEY!" screamed Angel as Zev sat in his room, Angel's sketchbook town into pieces.

* * *

Day 13: "WESLEY!" screamed Angel as he put on one of his socks; his big toe went right through a hole.

* * *

Day 14: "WESLEY!" yelled Angel. Zev had been chasing that evil squirrel again and had ran under Angel's coffee table where his cup of blood resided, making the table wobble, and in the end, Zev had a giant cup of blood staining his fur. He made a small moaning sound.

"That dog is out of here!" yelled Angel.

"But Angel he's just a puppy really."

"So? We're running a business not an Animal shelter!" yelled Angel.

"Angel don't you realize what your doing? Your taking Zev away from us!" Fred stood up.

"So?"

"Zev was what got me better Angel!" Fred screamed loudly. Everyone became slightly shocked. "He made me go outside for the first time, in the middle of the night when I was scared, I had dreams that someone came and slept on my bed with me. But now I realize it wasn't a dream! It was Zev! Zev helped me get through a lot! You can't take him away you just can't!" Everyone remained silent.

* * *

"Uuuh hey Cordelia." said Gunn as he came out to the garden where Cordelia was sitting having just come back from a jog with Zev.

"Oh uuuh hey." she mumbled. Ever since Zev she had been going jogging more often, and had gotten quite fit. That and some of her training with Angel.

"You hear about Fred?"

"Yeh, she like exploded on Angel? And like ran up to her room? And Angel's in total brood mode? No I haven't." she replied sarcastically.

"Look, Cordy," Gunn sighed sitting at her side. "I think we should talk."

"About what?" she replied standing up nervously.

"You know perfectly well what. Cordelia you promised me you'd help me find peace but ever since...well ya know... I haven't really been at peace." Gunn sighed folding his hands and looking at his feet.

"I know." sighed Cordy.

* * *

"You ok love?" asked Wesley as they sat in the lobby on the couch. She had her head on his chest, and he was running fingers through her hair.

"No," she mumbled. Wesley is I being silly? I mean I know Zev is just a dog but...I dunno... I mean I grew up with Animals... they're part of me."

"I know love," sighed Wesley as he kissed her forehead. "And no.your not being silly, not at all."

* * *

Holtz chuckled as he watched from his spot under the hotel. About 4 screens where on the wall. Each showing a different spot in the hotel. He had a friend of his tap into Wolfram and Harts video camera's and now he saw what they saw. They were falling apart; maybe Zev was still loyal to his once master. And they barely have scratched the surface of the things he can do. He was tearing them apart, 


	9. Incredible Creature

Angel sighed deeply as he sat in his room, he wasn't sure what to do. The others would hate him if he got rid of that dog. Yet that stupid dog had totally ruined his last two weeks. Suddenly Angel heard a giant scream. Well a bunch of different screams.

"Oh my god." he muttered as he ran down the stairs, there he saw a portal where Fred and Wesley once sat was closing at the moment, he looked outside and saw another portal closing. He heard another scream...it was Fred... she was so scared.

Suddenly he heard a bark and turned to see Zev run into the lobby and quickly smelling the place were Fred and Wesley once sat cuddling. Then his nose went up into the air as if he was following a sent. How can that be? They were in a different dimension. Unless...it was a transportation spell... then they were still in this plain of exists.

"Find them boy find them," urged Angel and that's what Zev continued to do.

* * *

Angel had never seen such an intelligent creature before. Zev led him straight down into the basement, started to bark madly by the sewage exist. Angel went straight down and caught the dog as he leaped down. Then placed him on he floor, he sniffed the stinky ground, and off he ran. Like a mad dog, Angel was almost convinced he was. Twists and turns, and soon Angel got lost in his own sewers in which he had spent most of his life. 

"Where the hell are we?" asked Angel then suddenly Zev stopped and growled. "What is it?" asked Angel. Then Angel heard it...vampires...4 of them.

Duck, weave, punch, duck, weave kick. It was a deadly pattern, that if you didn't fight your opponent for to long they didn't catch up on. That or they just were very bright. Unfortunately one of them was, and had Angel pinned down to the ground reading to stake his heart, when suddenly he cried out in pain. Angel looked up and saw Zev biting into the vamps shoulder hard, to the point where blood streamed from his shoulder. Taking this to his advantage Angel reached for the stake to his left and staked the vampire, turning him into dust. Zev quickly rushed to his side and licked his face.

The unlikely pair continued their unlikely quest into the deep maze like tunnels of the Los Angela's sewers. Until, Angel started to recognize one of the tunnels. They were in the sort of suburb area, of Los Angela's.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Angel until Zev led him to a set of stair that led up to the surface. It was quite difficult to get Zev up there yet he did. He found himself in an old neighborhood. No ones had been in for quite some time now. Yet then he heard a familiar scream...dear god...it was Fred.

* * *

Super short, I know. Sorry for such a long wait, more is on the way. 


End file.
